zagrebbynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Patricija V.E. Mayer
In-game knowledge *Childe of late dr. Silvio Imbrišak, who died as a victim of an Assamite attack. She has been seen in their presence at least once, which lead to a theory that she might have been acquainted with them in a way. * She was very bound to her late Sire, and still mourns his loss, albeit she rarely lets it show. * She used to live in Nazi Germany, but it is unknown as to what function she had there. * Profound aesthete, taking a lot of interest in architecture and art. * Very close with the current Main Harpy, Vandred Van Patten, whom she spends a lot of time with. * Visited Ivanić-Grad on one or more occasions. The reason behind this is still unknown. * No one is sure what "V.E." stands for. A title? Other names? An elaborate joke? * She is allegedly a master of Auspex discipline. * Currently busy with decorating Pietro Giovanni's new club Erritrol, which she decorated with many rare paintings, to endulge her clan. Rumour is, she is still taking requests, so if one has a special art piece they want to see, she would be the kindred to talk to. * She has been a primogen of her clan for quite a while now, yet she still did not appoint a whip. Does she even need one? Or does she deliberately refuse to have someone replacing her even momentarily? * Has a particularly refined taste, eating mostly (if not only) vegan humans for some reason. * Goes to Venice every now and then. * Many months ago, she introduced a ghoul, but she has been seen only once, and never again. Is she away on an errand, or has Namtaru got a hold of her? * Last Elysium was seen running all over the place, who could she have been running away from? * Allegedly seen walking out of the Elysium with the Sheriff, Marius, for a while. One wonders what were they up to? * Never seen in patrol, however, she seems to know everything that happens and who passes through her domain. Does she have capable spies or some other method of concealing herself? The Harpy Rumors * Left town while creating a bit of drama along the way * A flamboyant and cheerful primogen, a rather uplifting tone in our sombre Sarabande. * Usually innocent and honest looking, a fact many of the local predators attempted to exploit - finding that even a rose has thorns. * Has claimed a position of power within her clan on two separate occasions, many of us wonder is she here to stay? One can certainly hope so. * Embodies the best of Toreador virtues, even the intrepid infiltration of anarchs was done with grace and utmost skill. * Rumoured to have taken a more thorough way of dealing with her clan. They either have to be taught a lot or a certain gypsy has to stop feeding the magpies with trinkets and selling it for gold. They should be grateful, at this rate by the next elysium they would all be owing life boons for a magic trick, or two. * There are whispers in the dark that this lovely ladies primogenship is sinking fast. Fiction or faction? * There's some talk that she had an interesting guest in her cellar, I wonder... did the guest leave? Or is he enjoying someone else's hospitality? Or, is he still there, getting more hungry by the minute?